In Memory
by Veritas Falsum
Summary: OC's view on the death of Cedric Diggory.


The tournament was a big deal for everyone. In all honesty, I probably would not have gone if it weren't for the constant nagging of my friends. I made my way to the field ten minutes before the canon went off. Luckily, it was easy to find the other Ravenclaws, and I soon joined them.

I don't know how they found the time to spend an hour waiting for good seats, just for a better glimpse at the champions. I mean, it was really cool to see Krum. He is famous, a talented player—or at least I'm told. I don't really follow quidditch—even back home I don't follow the muggle sports. The veela was the interesting one to me; I would love to know what a day in her shoes would be like. But then again, being strikingly gorgeous doesn't sound appealing to me. It sounds like a nuisance, to be frank.

And of course, you have the Hogwarts champions; our very own Harry Potter! Ok, so I'm not all that star struck by him. He is a nice kid, I saw him help a girl pick up some fallen books in the corridor once. He seems pretty shy for all of the gossip he stirs up. I feel kind of sorry for him. All of these people want to be him, but it seems all he wants is to be like everyone else.

Now Cedric Diggory is the reason I came all the way from the tower to see how this final task would play out. I know Cedric fairly well. Being in the same year as someone—even in a different house—helps you get to know them a little better. I walked with Cedric on our first trip into Hogsmede. We rode in the same cabin on the Hogwarts Express in our first year. We may not be as close; we may be in different houses, but we have had some good times together. We have our jokes, and our respect for each other. It's a safe friendship, and we leave it at that. Not because we don't want to get to know each other better, but because we are completely comfortable at a distance. Busy with our own houses, friends, and classes.

Sitting around waiting for the champions to emerge from the maze could possibly be the most mind-numbing experience of my life. I really wish that I had brought some book or activity to do while we wait. At first the band was playing with high spirits, but even they have lost the energy and excitement playing the waiting game.

I could hear people talking around me, placing bets on who would win the tournament, who would emerge first from the depths of the maze, if Potter or the veela would give up. I was sitting too close to the Slytherins for my comfort. I don't usually mind gossip, but leave it to some snot-nosed fourth years to come up with some truly nasty things to say. Mostly what I heard consisted of smack on Potter, a few unpleasant remarks about Cedric. This is what bothered me: Idiots who were too worthless themselves to make anything out of life but instead waste their energies (and everyone else's time) on making crude jokes.

On my other side, I could hear the concern coming from the Hufflepuffs and a few younger kids in my house. They considered rumors of horrible things that might await the champions inside the maze. I admit that I was also slightly concerned, but I didn't expect things to go badly.

Just as I was thinking this, the crowd grew excited at the sight of red sparks being sent into the dark sky far off to the right. The banners started moving rapidly in the wind that swept up, a few tearing free of their owners. I lost my visual on things as my hair decided to cover my face. As the wind calmed, I moved my hair out of my line of sight to find that the veela lay unconscious in the small field the stands surrounded. There was silence as the judges ran to her aid. It did not take long for the confusion to dissipate, however as she woke easily. I lost sight of her then, as her schoolmates crowded around her. The crowd grew to a new level of intensity that put the last spell of excitement to shame.

There were three remaining in the maze, and the chances that the champion of the Triwizard Tournament would be from Hogwarts increased greatly.


End file.
